


Almost a Year

by Norsewitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsewitch/pseuds/Norsewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a year after Sebastian breaks up with Kurt and Blaine and jumps on a plane to LA, he has to return to NY and finds himself face to face with his two ex-boyfriends again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee obviously does not belong to me. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from this.

_Kurt & B.  
When you read this I’m sitting on a plane on my way to LA. I know I’m a coward for ending our relationship like this, but anything else would’ve been too hard, and for the first time I feel the need to protect myself. You guys are married, we were meant to be a one-night thing, and I know too well how this will end. Don’t feel bad, it’s just how things are, and I don’t regret a thing, it’s been the best 6 months of my life._

_Love, Sebastian._

Sebastian looked numbly at his phone after hitting the send button, then he turned it off and pressed his forehead against the small window next to his seat. The rain was drizzling down outside as the plane taxed its way across the JFK Airport.

He could just picture Kurt and Blaine, in their warm and cozy apartment in East Village. It was almost dinnertime, which meant that Kurt was probably busy cooking and chasing Blaine out of his kitchen. Poor Blaine was a disaster in the kitchen and couldn’t cook to save himself, but he still offered to help almost every day, driving Kurt nuts.

Sebastian smiled at the image, feeling his heart clench when he remembered that he wouldn’t get to see this anymore, that he was no longer a part of their lives. He should have left months ago, but it had been so easy to let himself get dragged into the comfort of their lives. For the first time he could honestly claim he had been happy and had a sense of belonging, but of course, it had been an illusion. Because no matter how much they assured themselves that they would make it work, the fact of the matter was that Kurt and Blaine were married, and Sebastian would always be the outsider, even if the other two had claimed otherwise.

He tried to picture their reactions to the text message. Contrary to what most people thought, Blaine was the most sensitive of the pair, while Kurt had turned out to be the more stoic. Blaine was most likely in tears, while Kurt uselessly tried to reach Sebastian on his turned off phone, all the while reassuring Blaine that it would be okay, that they would fix things.

But there was nothing to fix, not anymore. Sebastian closed his eyes as the plane took off, carrying him away from the two people who had come to mean so much to him, and in the process he closed off his heart.

\---

_Almost a year later_

“No, Hunter, absolutely not!”

“Oh, come on, Seb. You heard Marshall, this is important to our career. It’s only for three days for fuck’s sake,” Hunter Clarington said, the frustration with his stubborn partner evident in his voice.

“I’ve told you right from the start, under no circumstances will I go to New York, that was the deal when we got into this partnership,” Sebastian reminded him. “Besides, our career is going just fine. We have a hit single on iTunes, a video that has a couple of million hits on Youtube, and an album coming out, we don’t need New York.”

“We have an invitation to play on _The Late Show_ , Sebastian, this is a huge fucking deal. Not to mention an amazing way to launch our album. Now get over yourself!”

“Fuck you, Clarington. We had a deal, _I’m_ not the one who’s breaking it,” Sebastian said with a sneer.

His cooperation with Hunter Clarington had probably been one of the biggest surprises of Sebastian’s life. A few weeks after he had landed in LA, he had literally crashed into his former classmate at a club. It turned out that they both tried to get their careers as musicians off the ground, and after having an impromptu jam session - Hunter played the guitar and Sebastian played the piano/keyboard - they decided to join forces and became a duo.

It suited Sebastian well. The last thing he needed in his life was any more disastrous romantic shenanigans, and since Hunter still was not even remotely bi-curious, there was not any chance of that. Besides, Hunter had turned out to be a pretty tolerable guy after he had quit his steroid addiction in his senior year.

“Look, Seb,” Hunter said, softening his voice, “I don’t know what made you so opposed against going to New York, and I won’t ask, because if you had wanted me to know, you’d have told me. But it is only three days, tops, and after that I won’t ask it of you again. It’s just, this is so important at this stage of our career, and we can’t really afford to turn down opportunities like this.”

“I know, I know,” Sebastian said and removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was tired, the sleeping pills he had become dependent on after he had arrived in LA wasn’t really working anymore. “So, when do we leave?”

“Next Thursday. I’ll tell Marshall to make the arrangements,” Hunter said with a grin and clapped Sebastian on the back. “We’re actually on our way to become rich and famous, Smythe, can you believe it?”

“We are, Clarington. Pity we didn’t realize how well we sounded together in our senior year at Dalton, then we wouldn’t have wasted seven years. And I hate to break it to you, but by default, we’re already sort of rich.”

"Spoilsport." Hunter rolled his eyes at him and put his guitar aside. He lit up a cigarette and pulled out his phone to call Marshall, their manager. Sebastian tutted.

“Quite a nasty habit you have picked up there. If somebody had told me when we were preppy boys at Dalton that Hunter Clarington would one day have longish hair, tattoos, grow facial hair and smoke like a chimney, I would’ve laughed myself silly,” Sebastian teased. “Not that it isn’t totally hot, if you’d been gay, I’d totally do you.”

“Yeah, you wish,” Hunter said and blew his cigarette smoke in Sebastian’s face, then he turned his attention back to his phone. “Hey, Marshall, it’s Hunter. You can go ahead with the New York gig, Seb finally agreed.”

Sebastian sort of tuned him out after that. He thought about going back to New York after making a vow to himself to never return there, it held too many memories of what could never be. But like Hunter had said, it was important, and it was only three days. What could possibly happen?

\---

Going to New York had been a mistake. Sebastian knew this the moment he stepped out of the plane, again at JFK Airport. He had used to love the city, but now it held too many memories for him, memories of happier times, spent with Kurt and Blaine. Had it really been almost a year already?

Sebastian was quiet and subdued in the car on the way to their hotel, Hunter and Marshall eventually gave up on trying to involve him in any sort of conversation.

“Okay, guys, so you’ve got two songs to perform in the show. I thought it would be a good idea to start off with your hit single, and then do the ballad Sebastian wrote last, it’s such hit material,” Marshall said to Hunter. That, however, caught Sebastian’s attention.

“What? No, definitely not! We’re not doing that song for the show!” Sebastian told them. This was a song Sebastian had written shortly after arriving in LA, his feelings after breaking up with Kurt and Blaine had still been raw, and he had poured out all his emotions in that song. He couldn’t even bring himself to sing it, Hunter was actually the one singing it on their album, with Sebastian only doing the back-up vocals.

“Sebastian, get real, this is one of the strongest songs on the album, we have to do it,” Hunter said, throwing Sebastian a confused look.

“I agreed to come here, but I did not agree to do that song,” Sebastian bit back.

“Okay, okay,” Marshall said, holding his hands up in surrender, “just sleep on it, okay, the show isn’t until tomorrow, we don’t need to decide this until tomorrow morning. But I seriously hope you’ll reconsider, Sebastian. That song is incredibly strong, and it shows off your qualities as a songwriter perfectly, and I should remind you guys that your career is not off the ground yet. You’re well known out on the west coast and in LA-LA-land, but not so much here on the East Coast. You cannot afford to waste any opportunities.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Sebastian blew him off, going back to quietly looking out the car window, just in time to see Blaine’s name on a Broadway poster. He let out a groan and a mumbled “I knew coming here was a fucking mistake.”

\---

“KURT!” Blaine shouted out towards the kitchen where Kurt was bringing out some snacks. “Kurt! Get back here, Sebastian’s on TV!”

Kurt set aside the butter he was about to pour over the popcorn and hurried back towards the living room. He could’ve sworn Blaine had said that Sebastian was on TV.

“Blaine, what on earth are you-,” then he stopped mid-sentence and looked wide eyed at the TV, where the unmistakable beautiful green eyes of Sebastian Smythe was looking back at him. Sebastian and another guy was doing an upbeat rock song on _The Late Show_ , making the studio audience go nuts in their seats. Kurt was suddenly hit with the realization that this must mean that Sebastian was currently in New York.

“Does he look thinner to you?” Blaine interrupted Kurt’s thought process in a small voice, biting his lip.

“Well, maybe a little, but then again, he was always pretty slim. His hair is longer though, and he’s got that three-day beard going on now,” Kurt answered. Blaine looked a bit upset, so Kurt pulled his husband into his arms and just held him while they watched Sebastian perform.

Blaine had been devastated for weeks after Sebastian had left them. Truth be told, Kurt had been too, they had both fallen pretty hard for him and he had somehow become a part of their everyday lives. But while Blaine insisted that if Sebastian had just stayed and talked to them about his feelings, Kurt’s realistic side knew that Sebastian leaving perhaps had been unavoidable, and that three people would not live happily ever after, Sebastian had just ended it sooner rather than later. After a while, they had stopped trying to reach him. He had disconnected his old phone number and deleted his Facebook account and e-mail address, obviously trying to make a clean break. They had not been able to keep up with what Sebastian was up to, so needless to say, suddenly seeing him on _The Late Show_ was a huge surprise.

“Oh my god!” Blaine suddenly exclaimed, making Kurt jump slightly. “That guy Sebastian’s singing with, it’s Hunter Clarington! Remember I told you about him back in senior year?”

“Vaguely. Isn’t he the one who took over as captain of The Warblers and was caught doing steroids?”

“The one and only. I didn’t know Sebastian had stayed in touch with him though, the guy was kind of a douchebag.”

“Uhmm, Blaine, back then, Sebastian was kind of a douchebag too. They sound great though, don’t they?” Kurt said just as the song ended and was met with a thundering applause from the audience and the host announcing that _Dalton Greed_ would return with a new song at the end of the show.

“Wait! Did he say _Dalton Greed_? That’s their band name? Oh my god, that is so ironic,” Kurt laughed out loud. Only Sebastian could have come up with something like that, Kurt thought, a bit fondly.

Needless to say, Kurt and Blaine stayed glued to the television set until the end of the show. When Hunter and Sebastian took the stage again, it was just the two of them and a piano, no back-up band. Sebastian settled himself behind the piano, and Hunter on a chair behind a microphone.

“So, this is the next single from our album. It’s a ballad that Sebastian wrote almost a year ago, and we’ll be doing it acoustic. Hope you enjoy,” Hunter said with a smile to the camera and audience as the soft tones from Sebastian’s piano slowly filled the studio and Kurt and Blaine’s living room.

And it might’ve been Hunter singing the actual song, but the words were all Sebastian’s. It was like all Sebastian’s heartache, anger, frustration and sadness from their break-up had been poured into the song, and every single line hit Kurt right in the gut. If he had ever thought that the break-up had been easy for Sebastian, this song proved him humbly wrong.

When the song ended, Blaine was in tears, and Kurt was not much better off.  It had been excrutiating listening to the obvious pain of their ex in the song.

“I guess he wasn’t as unaffected by our relationship as I thought,” Blaine said and wiped the tears from his eyes. “I hope he’s happy now, though knowing Sebastian, he rarely lets people in, I think we were an exception.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Kurt said. He didn’t tell Blaine, but his mind was made up. He was finding out which hotel Sebastian was staying at, and he was going to go and talk to him. The performance he just had witnessed just proved to Kurt that if nothing else, at least they needed closure.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to make this story two chapters long, but now it's grown, so it will be three chapters instead.

A press card from Vogue.com and a really dense receptionist made a very good combination, Kurt thought when he was standing outside Sebastian’s hotel room the next day. All he had needed to do was to show his card and say he had an appointment with Sebastian Smythe, and they had given up the room number. Kurt thought this showed a real lapse in hotel security, after all, Sebastian was a sort of celebrity now.

As Kurt knocked on the door, he felt really nervous. After all, he had not seen or talked to Sebastian for almost a year, his ex-boyfriend might not take to him showing up unannounced kindly. Kurt had not even told Blaine that he planned on seeing Sebastian, because if Sebastian gave him a cold shoulder, Kurt could handle it, Blaine on the other hand took everything to heart and was easily hurt, Kurt wanted to spare his husband that if Sebastian still did not want to have any contact with them. As for Kurt himself, he had no hopes of a reunion, but he needed closure.

After having knocked on the door three times, Kurt finally heard shuffling footstep from the other side of the door.

“Hunter, I told you I’m sick, will you give it a fucking rest!” Sebastian exclaimed as he opened the door. His green eyes widened with shock when he found Kurt on the other side.

It was a shock to Kurt too, to see his ex-boyfriend again after all these months. Even more so because Sebastian was obviously under the weather. His skin looked pale and clammy, his movements were sluggish and as he opened his mouth to address Kurt again, he broke out in a fit of coughs.

“Oh god, I’m not in any shape to deal with this right now, Kurt,” Sebastian rasped out, “I should never have come here.”

“Shut up, Sebastian,” Kurt said and let himself into the room and closed the door. “I’m not gonna ask how you’re doing, because you look absolutely terrible. Come on, go lie down, I’ll get you a glass of water.”

“Okay, I’m too weak to argue with you anyway,” Sebastian said. He was moving towards the bed again when the room started to spin. He gasped and desperately reached out for something to hold on to to keep himself from falling.

“Sebastian!” Kurt yelled and ran over to the other man just in time to grab him around the waist before he fell over from the dizzy spell. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, we’ll just sit down on the bedside here until your head stops spinning.”

Kurt sat down slowly, still keeping a firm hold around Sebastian’s waist. He could feel the heat radiating off him, and guessed he must have a pretty high fever. All the things he had planned to say to Sebastian had just evaporated from his mind upon seeing his ex so horribly sick.

“Uhmm, Kurt, I think I’m gonna-,” Kurt reacted almost with the speed of lightning as he grabbed the waste basket near the bedside table and put it in Sebastian’s lap just as the other man threw up violently.

“Jeez, Sebastian, you’re a mess. How long have you been sick?” Kurt asked with concern as he rubbed Sebastian’s back soothingly.

“I woke up shivering at around 4am this morning. God, Kurt, I feel like absolute shit,” Sebastian croaked.

Feeling confident that Sebastian was done puking for the time being, Kurt took the waste basket from him and flushed the contents down the toilet before he rinsed it out. When he returned to the bedroom, Sebastian was shivering under the covers.

“I’m s-sorry, you probably w-wanted to t-talk, but as you c-can see, it’s n-not a good time,” Sebastian said through his fever shivers, his teeth were actually chattering.

“That can wait,” Kurt told him firmly. “Right, I’m gonna pack up your stuff, and then you’re coming home with me.”

“Wh-what? No, Kurt, t-that’s okay, you d-don’t have to do this, I’ll be f-fine.”

Kurt looked at Sebastian with disbelief. The other man was as far from fine as he could possibly be at that moment.

“Sebastian, there is no way I’m leaving you here alone when you’re this sick. You need someone to look after you until you’ve recovered from your flu, and Hunter Clarington doesn’t strike me as the nursing kind,” Kurt informed him, while he hurriedly packed up Sebastian’s belongings. Under no circumstances would Kurt let Sebastian stay here in this sterile and cold hotel room all by himself, and that was final.

“He’s not,” Sebastian snorted, before he was overcome with a fit of coughs again. He took a sip of water and watched Kurt effectively folding his clothes before putting them inside his suitcase. “I’m s-supposed to go back to LA tomorrow though.”

“Are you insane? You cannot get on board a plane in your condition, you’ll give everybody else a flu in the process,” Kurt said with a shake of his head. Then he disappeared into the bathroom and returned after a few minutes with Sebastian’s toiletries. “We’ll get you settled, then we’ll leave a message with Hunter so he’ll know where you are. Do you think you can manage to walk downstairs?”

“I d-don’t really have any ch-choice, do I?” Sebastian said and reluctantly removed the warm covers and sat up, too weak to protest any further. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, and Kurt decided that Sebastian only needed to put on his coat and a pair of sneakers, they were only going as far as out into a cab after all. He grabbed Sebastian’s things with one arm, and made sure to wrap the other firmly around his waist as they walked out of the hotel.

Kurt was not at all sure that he was doing the most sensible thing, bringing Sebastian home with him, given how they had left things. It was an in the spur of the moment decision, and he really should have talked to Blaine first. But from the moment Sebastian had opened the door, looking so pitifully sick, all Kurt had really wanted to do was to wrap his arms around him and hold him until he was better, a feeling that only intensified after Sebastian fell asleep in the cab, with his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

\---

To say that Blaine had been shocked when Kurt had come home, bringing with him an obviously very sick Sebastian, was probably an understatement. But when Kurt had explained the situation to him, he kicked into full nurse mode. First he helped Kurt settle Sebastian into a warm, freshly made bed in their guest room, they were not sure that Sebastian would be comfortable sharing their bed again, it wasn’t like they were back together after all. Then he ran off to the nearest drug store and returned a short while later with a whole bag full of remedies to help ease Sebastian’s flu.

He found Kurt and Sebastian in the bathroom, the latter with his head in the toilet, throwing up again, Kurt trying to ease his discomforts by rubbing circles on his back.

“God, I don’t think I’ve seen a worse case of the flu,” Kurt said when Blaine poked his head inside the bathroom.

“Yeah, me either, poor Seb looks like death warmed over,” Blaine said. He rinsed out a washcloth in cold water and gently wiped off Sebastian’s face and neck when it looked like Sebastian was done puking. “I bought something to help settle his stomach, and I also think he should take something to bring down his fever.”

“Good idea, and we should probably put a bucket next to his bed too,” Kurt suggested and helped Sebastian back up on his feet. Sebastian moved sluggishly and did not seem total aware of his surroundings as they guided him back into bed.

“I’m glad you brought him here, Kurt,” Blaine said with a fond look at his husband. “If not, he had been all alone in that hotel room with nobody to help him, because it’s not like Seb would ever ask for help.”

“Yeah, that reminds me, I need to find his phone and get in touch with this Hunter guy. They were apparently going back to LA tomorrow, but there’s no way Sebastian can go anywhere in his condition.” Kurt fished Sebastian’s phone out of the coat Sebastian had been wearing and started to scroll through his contacts. “Right, there he is, I’m just gonna go and take this out in the living room, look after Sebastian in case he needs to throw up again.”

Hunter had been a tad surprised when Kurt had called him from Sebastian’s phone, but he agreed with Kurt that Sebastian should stay where he was until he was better from his flu. He had told Kurt not to worry, and to tell Sebastian to get in touch with him when he was feeling up to it.

“You know, this Hunter fellow isn’t quite as demonic as you’ve claimed him to be, we actually had a really nice talk,” Kurt said as he walked back into the guest room, only to find Sebastian securely wrapped up in Blaine’s arms, sleeping soundly. Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

“He was shivering so badly from the fever, this seemed like the logical thing to do,” Blaine explained a bit sheepishly. Kurt just smiled back at him, completely understanding where Blaine was coming from. But he could not help but feel a twinge of worry, because when Sebastian was well again, then what?

\---

Sebastian could not recall being so sick in his life. Most of the time, he was not even conscious of his whereabouts. Somewhere deep inside his fever ridden mind he knew he was at Kurt and Blaine’s, and that for some reason he really shouldn’t be, but he was too sick to care, all he knew was that it felt nice when a cool washcloth was pressed against his burning forehead, just as it felt safe to have arms wrapped around him when he was having bad fever shivers. At least the puking had stopped, but he had absolutely no appetite, he only drank when a glass of juice or water was pressed against his lips. Mostly, he just slept.

On the fourth day after arriving at Kurt and Blaine’s, Sebastian woke up some time in the early evening, drenched in sweat, but for some reason, his head felt clearer than it had in days, his fever must have finally broke, he thought.

After taking a much needed shower and making good use of Kurt’s hair products, he shuffled his feet into the living room, where he found Kurt rummaging through some magazines with his feet in Blaine’s lap, while Blaine was watching a football game. At the sound of a third person entering the room, they both turned around and smiled at Sebastian who was hovering a bit uncomfortably in the doorway. He was wearing Blaine’s old red NYADA t-shirt, and Kurt’s black silk pyjamapants.

“Hey, Seb, welcome back to the land of the living. You look better,” Blaine said happily. He patted the chair next to the couch as an invitation for Sebastian to sit down.

“Yeah, I feel better, thanks,” Sebastian said and sat down in the chair. He felt awkward and didn’t really know where to look. “I took a shower, and borrowed some clothes I found lying around, I hope that’s okay. I didn’t really think to pack any comfortable clothes.”

“Of course, borrow all you want. Besides, we always liked seeing you in our clothes,” Kurt teased lightly. Truth was, Sebastian looked dead sexy in Blaine's shirt that was just a little bit too short on his long frame, and Kurt's pyjamapants that sat a bit low on his hips.

“Also, thank you for nursing me back to health, I would probably be lying somewhere dead in my own puke if it hadn’t been for you guys. I guess I just don’t understand why you helped me, it’s not like I deserved it after the way I ended things.” Sebastian looked down at his hands and seemed more uncomfortable than ever.

Kurt and Blaine threw each other a worried glance. It was uncharacteristic for Sebastian to behave like he was uncomfortable in his own skin, and neither of them liked it. They weren’t angry at their ex after all, at least not anymore.

“Hey, hey,” Kurt said and went over to sit on the coffee table in front of Sebastian. He gently lifted Sebastian’s chin and forced him to finally look Kurt in the eyes. “It’s okay, Sebastian. We understand _why_ you left, we just wish you would’ve stayed and talked to us about it before you decided to up and leave.”

“What was the point, Kurt? Would it have changed anything? Three people don’t live happily ever after together, that’s just not how the fairytale goes,” Sebastian said, his voice bordering on bitter.

“Fuck the fairytale then!” Blaine exclaimed. Kurt and Sebastian were a bit thrown by his outburst, Blaine very rarely swore. He looked at them a bit apologetically. “I mean, why can’t we have our own version of the fairytale, if that works for us?”

Sebastian sighed at that, and stood up and walked over to one of the windows, his arms wrapped protectively around himself. “Because nothing has really changed,” he said defensively, “you’re still the perfect married couple, and I’m still the outsider who will eventually ruin everything. Except, I was really starting to fall for you guys, hard, and decided it was best to cut my losses, because it could never be anyway, still can’t.”

“Look, Sebastian, we could only imagine how it must’ve felt for you, feeling like you didn’t belong with us, that you were intruding. But you forget one important thing, _we_ let you in, _we_ wanted you here. Hell, we still do, right, Blaine?” Kurt went over to Sebastian and took his hand, guiding him to sit down between them on the couch.

“Damn right,” Blaine confirmed with a smile. “And we know you haven’t fallen for anybody else either, because Kurt’s been talking to Hunter every day on the phone, and he told us as much.”

“That’s true, we’ve talked a lot,” Kurt said with a nod, “supernice guy, when he heard I work as a fashion editor at Vogue.com, he asked me to help you guys out with some stage outfits.”

“Oh god, I’ve woken up in a parallel universe, where we’re still together, Kurt and Hunter Clarington of all people have somehow become best friends, and Blaine has turned into a potty-mouth. I need to go lie down again, clearly I still have a fever,” Sebastian groaned and rubbed his eyes. Kurt and Blaine just laughed at his dramatics.

“Come on, Seb, you should probably go back to bed, you’re still not well, and then we can talk about this some more later,” Blaine said and pulled Sebastian up by his hand and led him to the bedroom, Kurt following with an amused expression.

“Hey, hold your horses there, Shorty,” Sebastian said and halted his steps. “This is not the way to the guest room.”

“Seb, I have to live with an older brother who calls me ‘Squirt’, I do not have to put up with a boyfriend who calls me ‘Shorty’,” Blaine said with a shake of his head as he pulled Sebastian into his and Kurt’s bedroom.

Kurt pulled the bedcovers aside and gestured for Sebastian to lie down, on the left side, which had usually been Sebastian’s side of the bed. He was a bit claustrophobic, and had never liked sleeping in the middle. Kurt had similar feelings and had early on claimed the right side of the bed as his. Luckily Blaine didn’t care one way or the other, and being the smallest of them he fitted himself nicely in the middle.

When Sebastian was finally settled into bed, Kurt made sure to tuck him in before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and was somehow amazed at how _right_ this all felt.

“Okay, Killer, have it your way. But you’re forgetting, we’re not boyfriends,” Sebastian said through a yawn, feeling extremely comfortable in the soft, king-sized bed. His eyes slid slowly shut.

“Of course not, Sebastian, keep telling yourself that,” Kurt chuckled as he shared a fond look with Blaine.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this story just keeps growing, it's now looking to be 4 chapters long and was originally going to have just 2 chapters. Ah well, this is what happens when the plot bunnies keep jumping in all directions. Hope you still enjoy :)

The next morning, Sebastian was slowly woken up by someone gently stroking his hair. The touch felt familiar, and strangely comforting. He burrowed himself deeper into the warm covers, reluctant to open his eyes. He heard someone chuckle above him.

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up,” Kurt said in a sing-song voice, amused by Sebastian’s attempt at digging himself into the bed. He teasingly flicked Sebastian on the nose.

“Don’t wanna. Hey, stop that,” Sebastian said petulantly and swatted at Kurt’s hand. He finally cracked his eyes open to glare at Kurt. “Can’t a sick man sleep in peace anymore?”

“A sick man has slept in peace for 14 hours,” Kurt answered dryly, “now I want you to get up and eat something. You’ve barely eaten since I brought you here, we’ve only managed to feed you some yoghurt, which you probably don’t even remember.”

Sebastian sat up reluctantly, he really had no desire to leave the nice and warm bed, but when Kurt mentioned food he finally noticed that he was completely famished. Kurt looked at him closely.

“Your hair is longer now,” Kurt said softly, he reached out and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind Sebastian’s ear. “I remember it used to stand up in every direction in the morning, and I could never decide which one had the worst case of the bed-head: you or Blaine.”

“Definitely Blaine,” Sebastian said and scrunched up his nose, “I used to wake up with the taste of raspberry hair gel in my mouth. I’ve noticed he’s not using that much gel anymore though, has he finally embraced his curliness?”

“You could say that. I was finally able to persuade him to make an appointment with my hairdresser, and he gave him a haircut that actually works with all the curls, and taught him how to style it without using half a jar of gel in the process.”

Sebastian laughed at that. Then he grabbed Kurt’s hand that was still in his hair and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. “I’ve missed you, Kurt, you have no idea.”

“Actually, I have a pretty clear idea. I watched _The Late Show_ , I heard the song.”

“Oh god. I _told_ Hunter it was a bad idea to do that song, but he insisted. That guy can be so irritatingly persuasive sometimes,” Sebastian said with a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

“Well, I’m glad he is, because it really said it all. We always knew you felt a bit uncomfortable entering into a relationship with a married couple, Sebastian. And we sometimes saw the resentfulness in your eyes whenever me and Blaine had to go and do some married-couple-stuff, but I don’t think either of us ever understood just how deep those feelings ran, you know. And it’s obvious that we all still have feelings for each other, so hopefully we can work something out.” Kurt gently squeezed Sebastian’s hand that was still holding onto his.

“I don’t know, Kurt.” Sebastian sounded doubtful, “nothing has really changed, if anything it’s gotten even more complicated. I wish I could say that I don’t care what anybody’s saying about me, but the fact is that I do, Kurt, because me having a polyamorous relationship is something that has the potential to blow up my whole music career, that I’ve worked towards for years now. And Hunter will go down with me. Jeez, if it ever came out, I’d be Charlie Sheen shamed,” Sebastian groaned and let his head fall back against the pillows.

“Yeah, I know, you’re on your way to become a famous rock star, and we all know how this threesome thing will look to the outside world. The world has become a more accepting place, but not _that_ accepting,” Kurt said with a sigh. “We’ll talk about all this later, okay? Right now, you’re going to go and take a shower, and I’ll fix you breakfast, before you starve to death. I’ve put out a pair of sweatpants and a fresh t-shirt, it’s on the dresser.”

“God, I hope it’s not Blaine’s pants, then I’ll be wearing shorts, and it’s November,” Sebastian said while he made his way out of bed.

“Don’t worry, as much as I love to see you in a pair of shorts, darling, I managed to find one of your old sweatpants, that you left behind. And I’ll be telling Blaine that you said that,” Kurt said teasingly and left towards the kitchen to start his process of feeding Sebastian up.

“Traitor,” Sebastian mumbled as he grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom. God, why did this all feel so easy, and so _right_? And how would he ever be able to give it up a second time?

\---

Sebastian ended up staying with Kurt and Blaine for a few days more, his flu was still lingering a bit, and he felt exhausted, he could sleep up to twelve hours a day. He guessed it had to do with all the stress concerning _Dalton Greed_ lately, and his previous sleep deprivation.

Nothing had happened between the three of them, except that Kurt and Blaine insisted he’d keep sleeping in their bed, and Sebastian was ashamed to admit that he hadn’t protested that hard. Their bed was comfortable and familiar, and call him crazy, but he kind of liked falling asleep with his nose against Blaine’s neck and his fingers tangled up with Kurt’s, but he had been wary about taking it any further.

Eventually Sebastian realized that he had to leave soon, because if he didn’t, he probably never would. It would have been so easy to fall back into a relationship with Kurt and Blaine, but he knew that it would just be a repeat of the last time, and he was not quite willing to go back there, because he knew now that for the first time in his life, he wanted more than he knew Kurt and Blaine could offer him. As far as Sebastian knew, they were still happily married, and it would be unfair of him to demand anything more from them than what they had before.

Then there was his career to consider. The record studio, his agent, Hunter, and their manager were all in LA, and they had appointments and gigs set up for the next couple of months, and Sebastian was not willing to compromise his career for a relationship that only had the potential to end in disaster.

But he would not just take off again, he felt that he at least owed Kurt and Blaine the courtesy of a decent goodbye this time. He had booked himself an airline ticket to LA that same evening, and his suitcase was packed and placed in the hallway. He sat at the table in their cozy breakfast nook and waited for them to come home; Kurt from work and Blaine from rehearsal. He looked up when he finally heard the front door being opened and a jingle of keys. After a few minutes, Kurt appeared in the kitchen.

“I saw the suitcase,” Kurt said, a bit dejectedly, “I guess it means that you’ve made up your mind and that you’re leaving.”

“Yeah, my plane leaves at 9pm, but I wanted to say goodbye first, it’s the least I can do after all you’ve done for me. And it’s not that I _want_ to leave you guys again, it’s just, I don’t see that anything good can come out of this, so it’s just as well that I leave. Do you know if Blaine will be home soon?”

“I’m afraid you’re going to miss him. He called earlier to say his rehearsals are running much later than he thought. Apparently, they are making a lot of changes, so he won’t be home until late.” Kurt looked forlornly over at Sebastian, “And I get what you’re telling me, about how a relationship with me and Blaine will be too complicated for you in the long run. I’m just really going to miss you, Sebastian. Can we at least try to stay in touch as friends this time. I’d hate not being able to at least text you and ask how you’re doing?”

Sebastian stepped over to where Kurt was standing and wrapped him up in a tight hug, burying his nose in Kurt’s neck and inhaling his familiar scent.

“Oh, Kurt, I’m going to miss you too, you have no idea how much,” Sebastian said and pressed a kiss against Kurt’s temple. “And yes, of course we’ll stay in touch. Aren’t you _Dalton Greed’s_ new fashion advisor after all?”

“Well, I have to make sure that you two don’t look like slobs, so I e-mailed Hunter some suggestions. He seemed to like them,” Kurt answered with a small smile as he pulled out of the embrace.

“I swear, just the idea of you and Hunter Clarington talking together about fashion is so weird,” Sebastian said with a huff as he pulled on his coat. “And the even weirder part is that you’ve never actually met the guy.”

“Well, I’m sure I will the next time you have a gig in New York, because I expect free tickets, mister,” Kurt said. He righted Sebastian’s coat and attempted a smile. Goodbyes sucked. “God, I’m not ready to let you go.”

“Me either,” Sebastian sighed. He grabbed his suitcase and went to let himself out of the front door. “It sucks that I missed Blaine, but I promise I’ll call him later, I don’t want to text him, it feels too much like déjà vu. Just, tell him goodbye from me, and we’ll keep in touch, okay?”

“Okay. Have a safe flight. Goodbye, Sebastian,” Kurt said with a sad smile.

“Goodbye, Kurt.”

When the door closed, Kurt sighed and went into the living room. The place suddenly felt so empty. He was just about to turn on the TV to distract himself when he heard the front door opened again. He went back into the hall to check.

“Hello? Who’s mmmpfh-“ Kurt’s sentence was interrupted by Sebastian’s lips crashing against his as he was backed into a wall. Sebastian’s hands cupped Kurt’s face as their lips pressed against each other desperately. Kurt moaned into Sebastian’s mouth as he felt the heat from Sebastian’s body.

And suddenly it turned cold and Sebastian was out the door again. And Kurt would have doubted the kiss had even happened, if it hadn’t been for the fact that his lips were still burning.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last chapter of the story that was only meant to be a short one-shot. Phew! Hope you've enjoyed :)

The next year turned out to be a whirlwind for Sebastian and Hunter. They had hoped that their career would take off, but none of them could have predicted to what extent. They were so busy with gigs, photo shoots, making videos, interviews and everything else that came along with their newfound fame, that Sebastian barely had time to contemplate his love life, or more correctly, the _lack_ of a love life.

With the fame came the media focus, something Sebastian found he could have done without. He never even attempted to hide the fact that he was gay. He had been out and proud since he was fourteen, and his somewhat diabolical attitude had always made his gay status rather uncomplicated. Sebastian had never been shamed or bullied or anything else of the horribleness that gay people often were subjected to, and his family had always been very supportive.

Sebastian refused to let himself be used as a poster-boy for the gay and lesbian movement, because to him it had never been an issue, and he wasn’t about to make it one now, just because he happened to be a famous rock star. For some reason, his laidback attitude about being gay made him an even bigger icon for the gay community. And, funnily enough, Sebastian was just as popular among their female fans as Hunter, who was straight.

The media, however, never quite let up on him, and constantly tried to link Sebastian to different guys, despite the fact that Sebastian had barely been on a date since he last left Kurt and Blaine. Luckily, Hunter started dating an A-list Hollywood actress who was fifteen years older than him, and that took the heat off Sebastian as the media attention turned towards his partner, a fact Sebastian was very grateful for. He dreaded what would have happened if the media ever had found out about his involvement with a married couple, and the impact it would’ve had on Kurt and Blaine as well. He certainly wouldn’t want to wish that upon his friends.

The fact remained that fame hysteria aside, Sebastian felt lonely, and he missed his time with Kurt and Blaine. And, if he was completely honest with himself, mostly Kurt. Until Kurt came into his life, Sebastian had never met anyone who could keep up with him on both a verbal and an intelligent level. They also shared the same dry sense of humor, and their banter sometimes drove Blaine nuts. Kurt challenged Sebastian in a way that he had never experienced with anybody else, Hunter was probably the one who came closest.

With Blaine it had been different. Sebastian had always, since the day he met him at Dalton, felt a strong physical attraction towards Blaine, and, as it turned out, the feeling had been mutual. Unlike Kurt, Blaine didn’t challenge Sebastian in any way. Blaine was, according to Kurt, probably the nicest guy on Earth. Unfortunately, that sometimes made him trust people too easily, and he ended up being hurt because of it. Unlike both Sebastian and Kurt, Blaine was hardly ever moody or brooding, he was usually a very happy-go-lucky guy, and it was near impossible to stay in a bad mood when being around Blaine. Sebastian often wondered how two so fundamentally different guys had ended up married. He knew the saying ‘opposites attract’, but Sebastian didn’t necessarily believe in it, he thought it seemed like too much work and too much compromising in the long run, but if Kurt and Blaine were happy, who was he to object?

\---

Sebastian was sitting by his piano, working on a new song for _Dalton Greed’s_   next album. He had been at it for a while now, but the tunes and lyrics somehow didn’t seem to want to cooperate. He glared at the notes he had written down on a piece of paper; oh boy, this song sucked, he would be the first to admit it.

Angrily he tore up the sheet and rolled it into a little ball that he threw towards a waste basket. Lots of similar white paper balls were littered around the basket, clearly proving that Sebastian would never have a future as a basketball player.

He went into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge, he had just opened it when his phone started ringing. He peered down at the screen and was surprised to see Blaine’s name pop up, they hadn’t talked in a while, even if they had tried to keep up some sort of long distance friendship after Sebastian had stayed with them when he’d had the flu from Hell. Curiously, he picked up the call.

“Hey, B., what’s up? It must be around 2am in New York now, trouble sleeping?” Sebastian asked in a cheerful tone.

“Hi, Seb. Hope I didn’t wake you,” Blaine said, his voice bordering on hesitant.

“I never go to bed before 3am, Killer, you know that. I like to think I do my best work at night,” Sebastian said teasingly. He heard Blaine groan at the other end of the line.

“Can we please keep the innuendo down to a bare minimum, Seb?  I called because I’ve got some… news.”

Sebastian’s curiosity was definitely peaked. Blaine sounded tired.

“Sure, B. What’s going on?”

“It’s Kurt and me, we’re sort of…” Blaine drew a breath, “I guess there’s never going to be a good way to say this, so I’m just gonna say it. We’re separated, Seb.”

“Huh, what?” Sebastian was beyond surprised. Surely he had heard Blaine wrong. Kurt and Blaine were the fairytale couple after all, two Disney princes who were destined to spend the rest of eternity together, if you believed in that sort of shit – and if you believed that Disney princes would be likely to have threesomes.

“You heard me, please don’t make me repeat it, this is hard enough as it is,” Blaine said. “Look, our marriage has been on the rocks for a long time, Seb. We were actually starting to fall apart a couple of years ago, before you were even in the picture. We were in denial though, like we didn’t want to see the signs you know. Of course, in retrospect, when you even consider bringing a third person into your relationship, it’s probably a sign that something is wrong.”

Sebastian wasn’t about to argue with Blaine on that. He had always wondered about that himself, but their marriage had always seemed so rock solid, even with him there, so he hadn’t second guessed it.

“So, what made you finally split then?” Sebastian asked, he heard Blaine sigh tiredly.

“The truth is, we don’t have that much in common anymore, our lives have taken different turns, and in the end, we hardly spoke, it’s like silence was all that was left of us. And looking back, I see that Burt Hummel was right, we really were too young when we got married. I guess I was just so in love with the _idea_ of a marriage, that I never considered that maintaining it really is hard work. I just wish I’d understood it back then. I’ll always love Kurt in some capacity, but as a couple, we’re done, Seb.”

“Oh wow. I’m not gonna lie, Blaine, I never actually saw this coming. So, what happens now?” Sebastian sat down in a chair on his patio. His house had a lovely view over Malibu Beach, but right now he was blind to it, his mind was reeling from Blaine’s revelation.

“In the long run, Kurt and I want to maintain a friendship, obviously, but we’ve decided it’s best that we don’t see each other for a while, both of us need to get used to the situation. We’ve been a couple for ten years after all. I’m living with Sam for the time being, while I’m looking for an apartment. Kurt’s still living in our old apartment.”

“Okay, it’s probably for the best then. I mean, it sucks, but you know, if you don’t love each other anymore. Unless there’s someone else. Is there someone else, B.?” Sebastian asked, he knew his voice sounded a bit accusatory.

“What? No!” Blaine exclaimed, sounding affronted.

“Well, I’d just thought I’d ask. It could be someone else, you never know, it’s not like you can plan for these things, I should know,” Sebastian said quietly.

“I need to be single for a while I think, try to find my footing without Kurt by my side. I think it’s time I found out how to be Blaine, and not _KurtandBlaine_. But this brings me over to the other reason why I’m calling,” Blaine said, “I just want you to know that if you want to pursue Kurt, I won’t mind. In fact, you have my blessing.”

Out of all the things Sebastian had expected Blaine to say, that wasn’t it. He choked on his beer and was thrown into a fit of coughs.

“Excuse me, what?” Sebastian gasped, having regained his breath.

“Oh come on, Seb, please don’t insult my intelligence,” Blaine said with a scoff. “Look, what you and I had together can be traced back to high school. To me, you represented something dangerous, exciting, forbidden even. And to you, I was the one that got away. We had _sexual_ attraction, Seb, and that was it, I realize that now. You and Kurt however, you have _emotional_ attraction. Anybody who’s ever been in the same room with you two would see it, I swear sometimes I could’ve sworn you guys had some kind of weird telepathic communication going on, and you have the same weird sense of humor. I think you two would be really good together.”

“Look, Blaine,” Sebastian said and rubbed his eyes, trying to think clearly, “even if you’re right, and I have deeper feelings or whatever for Kurt, it’s not like I’m gonna jump on a plane, knock on his door and sweep him off his feet. You’ve just separated, and knowing Kurt, he needs a bit of time to come to terms with your marriage being over before he jumps into someone else’s arms.”

“We separated two months ago, Seb, “ Blaine answered dryly, “in fact, our divorce should come through in just a couple of weeks. It’s been hard to keep up with you, you’ve been on tour and all, so we didn’t tell you sooner. And you can really be dense sometimes, do you really think I’d have this conversation with you if I hadn’t talked to Kurt about the precise same thing earlier? He wants it too, but, just like you, he’s afraid to actually go after what he wants, so I thought I’d give you morons a shove in the right direction. So, think about it, okay? Bye, Seb.”

With that, Blaine hung up, leaving Sebastian staring dumbfounded down at his phone. He was glad he was already sitting down, because Blaine’s last revelation almost made his head spin. But still, he couldn’t help the grin that slowly started spreading on his face.

\---

As if in the hands of fate, _Dalton Greed_ had a gig set up in New York a few weeks after Sebastian had the rather unexpected phone call from Blaine. And his mind was made up, he really could not let Kurt slip away this time. He had invited Kurt down to a club in Tribeca that had an open-mic night; it was time to bring out the big guns. Now if only he could’ve felt more confident with the situation, instead, he was nervous as fuck.

“Jeez, Sebastian, I’m gonna say this one last time; calm the fuck down! You’re giving me a fucking headache.” Hunter shook his head as Sebastian kept looking between his watch, his phone and the entrance, all the while squirming in his seat, clearly uncomfortable.

“Shut up, Clarington,” Sebastian bit back, almost falling off his chair when his phone buzzed with an incoming message. “It’s from Kurt, he says that he, Rachel and Santana are running a bit late, but that they’re on their way. Oh god, I don’t think I can do this, Hunt. And now he’s even bringing his hags with him, this is going to be a total humiliation.”

“Oh my god, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before, you’re a total drama queen,” Hunter laughed, his eyes shining with amusement. “I think we’d better get you a drink before you pass out from nerves.”

Hunter ordered a round of tequila shots and beers for them, and Sebastian downed the tequila the second after the bartender had placed it in front of him, making Hunter laugh at him again. They had found themselves a quiet and dimly lit corner at the end of the bar, having no desire to be recognized just yet.

“Look, Seb, I’m sure it will be fine, and from what you've told me, Kurt’s already in love with you. It’s not exactly rocket science, is it? And don’t worry about Rachel and Santana, I’ll turn on my charm and keep them distracted,” Hunter said with a wink and downed his own tequila.

“Santana is a lesbian, remember?” Sebastian said and rolled his eyes.

“Somehow that didn’t stop her from doing body shots off me at that after-party we threw in our hotel suite after the MTV Awards,” Hunter said with an amused smirk, sucking suggestively on his lemon square. “Her girlfriend even joined in at some point.”

“Yeah, and then she stole our Best Breakthrough Artist trophy,” Sebastian reminded him.

“True, but Kurt made her return it to us the next day,” Hunter said with a laugh. “Oh look, they’re here. It’s showtime! Are you ready for this, Smythe?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Sebastian replied, going slightly pale. Then they slipped out of sight behind the stage.

\---

Kurt looked around the club nervously, but he couldn’t see Sebastian anywhere. The place was packed though, so he would be easy to miss. There was an open-mic night, and some amateur rock band was up on stage, the lead singer looked like the past two decades had never happened, unless the 80s poodle rock look was making a comeback, which was news to Kurt.

He wondered how it would be to see Sebastian again, after his and Blaine’s divorce, but he tried not to overthink it. He hadn’t seen Sebastian in months; his feelings might have changed. But there had to be a reason he had invited Kurt here tonight, and it was certainly not to listen to the amateur bands. But just as a precaution, he had decided to bring Rachel and Santana as back-ups.

“God, this band sucks!” Santana exclaimed over the music. “They sound like a parade of dying cats, I’ll say we find your beau and get the hell out of here before my ears start bleeding.”

“I don’t often say this, but Santana is right,” Rachel said as the last tones from the band died out. “Ah, that’s better, I can hear myself think now,” she perked up. “Have you seen Sebastian yet, because-“

The last of Rachel’s sentence were interrupted by the club’s host who asked the people in the club if they were having a good night. He was met with a lot of booing, so clearly Kurt, Santana and Rachel were not the only ones who thought the last band had sucked.

“Okay, people, let’s see if we can cheer you up. We have a very special, and not to mention, very surprising treat for you tonight. With us, on stage, live and in person, I give you… _Dalton Greed_!”

A collective gasp and then enthusiastic screams went through the crowd, and Kurt, Rachel and Santana all stared wide-eyed towards the stage. And, true enough, Sebastian and Hunter, and their entire back-up band were stepping on to the stage, waving at the crowd who was going wild. Kurt could see people having phones out everywhere, filming, taking pictures, and he knew this would be all over Twitter, Instagram and Facebook in no time. He hoped Hunter and Sebastian weren’t planning on a lengthy concert, because word about this would spread like wildfire.

“Oh my god, Kurt! Did you know about his?” Rachel screamed, struggling to make herself heard.

“I swear, I had no idea. Maybe it was a spur of the moment decision,” Kurt screamed back, while he dragged Rachel and Santana a bit backwards towards the bar area, where they still had a clear view of the stage but wouldn’t risk getting trampled. The club bouncers had taken stance in front of the stage though, so it looked like they had the situation in hand if someone should decide to rush the stage.

“Okay, so we don’t usually do these sort of things,” Sebastian said into the microphone while Hunter adjusted his guitar and the band made themselves ready, the crowd cheered louder than ever, “but we’re making an exception tonight. This song is for… well, he knows who he is. Hit it, guys!”

And even if it was a toned down, but still very rocked version of the song, Kurt recognized it immediately, because it was one of the first songs he had ever heard Sebastian sing, but now the words had new meaning.

_The sun goes down_  
 _The stars come out_  
 _And all that counts_  
 _Is here and now_  
 _My universe will never be the same_  
 _I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
 _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
 _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
 _So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
 _Now I'll take you by the hand_  
 _Hand you another drink_  
 _Drink it if you can_  
 _Can you spend a little time,_  
 _Time is slipping away,_  
 _Away from us so stay,_  
 _Stay with me I can make,_  
 _Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_  
 _The stars come out_  
 _And all that counts_  
 _Is here and now_  
 _My universe will never be the same_  
 _I'm glad you came_  
 _I'm glad you came_

  
Kurt felt his jaw drop as Sebastian’s voice filled the club. Out of all the things he had guessed would happen tonight, Sebastian actually serenading him in front of hundreds of people had not even made his list. Of course, had it been Blaine, it would’ve been on the top of his list, but Sebastian had never been the one for grand gestures, so this was more than a bit uncharacteristic. However, he mused, he could always expect Sebastian to do the complete unexpected, so maybe it wasn’t so weird after all.

“Okay, Lady Hummel, this is our cue to go backstage,” Santana yelled as the song neared the end. She started to drag Kurt along, a squealing Rachel following close behind.

When they reached the backstage area, they found their way blocked by a very muscly bouncer, he rolled his eyes at them, “Sorry, no entrance.”

“But we need to see Sebastian Smythe,” Rachel reasoned with him.

“Yeah, you and the rest of the people here. Now scram, folks,” the bouncer said impatiently as they heard that _Dalton Greed_ had started doing one of their hit songs up on the stage, probably for the benefit of the crowd, who went more wild than ever.

“Unless you don’t want to find yourself working as a security guard at McDonalds, I think you should let us through,” Santana said and crossed her arms, not moving an inch, “because I think that Mr Smythe would definitely want to talk to Kurt Hummel when he comes down from the stage.”

“You’re Kurt Hummel?” the bouncer asked and looked at Kurt who just nodded fervently. “Well then, why didn’t you just say so? I’ve been told to let you through, so by all means, go on.”

\---

Waiting for Sebastian and Hunter to finish their set was torture. Kurt bounced back and forth on his feet until Santana told him to cut it out because he was making her seasick. Finally the music ended and there was thunderous applause and screams from the crowd.

Hunter was the first to make it back down from the stage. He made his way towards Kurt, Santana and Rachel and laughed when Rachel ran up to hug him. They had only met a couple of times, but Rachel was a hugger, and awfully cute, so who was he to stop her?

“Okay, ladies, why don’t I take you two out to a late dinner and let Kurt and Seb… catch up?” Hunter asked and winked at Kurt, but Kurt didn’t notice it, he was too busy locking eyes with Sebastian who had just made his way into the backstage area.

“And I think this is our cue to leave, we have cars waiting out back,” Hunter said and ushered Rachel and Santana in front of him. He stopped momentarily at Kurt’s side. “Look, Kurt, just remember one thing, okay? _His_ heart is fragile too.” Kurt looked at him and smiled.

“I know, Hunter. Trust me, I know. But I’m glad you’ve got his back.” Hunter nodded at that and followed Rachel and Santana outside.

When Sebastian finally reached Kurt, he felt oddly shy. But Kurt was smiling and his eyes were shining, so he took that as a good sign.

“So…” Sebastian started, “what did you think?”

Kurt just closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, pulling him into a hug. Sebastian’s arms came up around Kurt’s waist and held him tight. It was something so familiar and comfortable about having Kurt in his arms.

After a few moments, Kurt pulled back a bit and pressed his lips against Sebastian’s, his touch soft and gentle. Sebastian tightened his hold around Kurt’s waist and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, Kurt gave him a look that could only be described as loving.

“I think,” he whispered against Sebastian’s lips, “I’m glad I came.”

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sebastian is singing to Kurt is “Glad you came", by The Wanted. Sebastian sang this song with The Warblers at regionals in season 3.


End file.
